A Conversation Over Breakfast
by altwriter
Summary: This time, the pancake breakfast is a success, and Walter decides to pester the two of them about their relationship. Follow-up to '6B'. Purely for fun. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe.

* * *

He woke to the scent of blueberry pancakes.

It wasn't a bad smell to wake up to, no, but then again, it meant they weren't alone. It meant Walter had returned home, and so, they were no longer able to revel in the simple fact that they were together, with no disturbances. Because, Walter was quite a large disturbance for the most part, and even though that wasn't _always _a bad thing, in this case, it was.

Olivia was still asleep, and he stayed still, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close. He could hear shuffling movements down below, coming from the kitchen, and hoped that Walter would stay quiet, so as not to wake her. She deserved this moment—to sleep, to be in peace. She deserved this happiness.

Eventually, though, she stirred in his arms, and he pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, murmuring,

"Good morning, 'Liv."

She stalled for words, apparently not remembering the night before immediately upon waking. It took her a few moments to get her bearings.

Her first words were, "Are those pancakes I smell?"

He chuckled. "Yep. Walter's home—surprised?"

"No, not really." She sounded amused.

"Impeccable timing, he has." Olivia rolled over, laying her hands flat against his chest, her eyes still heavy with sleep, and kissed him. He smiled against her lips, and as they pulled apart, he said, "I would rather stay here all day."

"Oh, and disappoint Walter?" she joked, laughing quietly. "We can't miss out on his pancakes, not a second time."

The two hadn't heard his footsteps as he exited the kitchen, but now it became apparent that Walter was standing right outside, in the hall.

"Ah, you're awake!" he called to them, and Peter groaned good-naturedly. "I hear you talking, don't try to pretend you're sleeping. I came home early, and of course, I was quite surprised to see Olivia's car here. I assume she's in there with you?"

"Yes, Walter." He saw no reason to hide the fact, and Olivia made no objection, either. Perhaps there'd be some gauche comments from Walter, but then again, that was to be expected.

"Well, breakfast is ready whenever you two are. This is something special, I'll tell you. Special ingredient in the pancakes."

"Walter—oh Jesus, Walter. _Please_ tell me you haven't put something strange in the food. Because the last time you altered food, I almost ended up dead."

Olivia chuckled, and whispered, "What—you think he's put LSD in the food, or something?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Don't worry, son! You'll like them, I promise." And they could hear Walter's footsteps as he descended the stairs.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting," said Olivia, but Peter silenced her with a kiss.

"If we stay up here long enough, I'm sure he'd forget we're even home. We could stay here _all day_."

She smiled coyly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" And then her expression softened, and she cupped his cheek, running her thumb along his jaw line as she whispered, "Thank you, Peter."

Moments later, the two of them made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Olivia was swathed in a pair of Peter's sweats, because her work clothes from the night before wouldn't have been nearly as comfortable. Walter stood in the kitchen, and his smile was larger than either of them had ever seen when he turned to face them.

"Good morning to you both." He stared at them for a moment, then gestured wildly toward the table. "Sit! Sit. I'll get everything." And, if it were possible, his smile grew as he said, "Olivia, it's wonderful that you're here."

Olivia and Peter shared a look, and then she said, "Thank you. It's good to be here, Walter."

When they were all seated and eating, Walter, around a mouthful of blueberry pancakes, said, "So, you two—?" Was he _blushing_? Yes, he was, Peter decided, as Walter stammered, "I mean, you, ahem, consummated your relationship last night?"

"Okay, Walter, let's get something straight." Peter set his fork down, and Olivia sat watching him, amused. "What happens behind closed doors is none of your business. You were supposed to be in New York until later today, anyway."

"But I came back! And, you know, this is healthy for you two—the normalcy is good. I'm glad." He waved his fork at the two of them. "Just make sure you stay safe."

With a sigh of exasperation, Peter turned to face Olivia. "I feel like this talk is happening a few years too late."

Walter continued, "And, Olivia, you are welcome here whenever you'd like. I'm sure Peter is happy to share his bed."

"Walter—that is _enough_."

But Olivia simply smiled, and said, "Oh, yes, I'm sure."

She had a feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time they would have to deal with Walter commenting on their now-changed relationship, and she had no problem with that.

Peter, on the other hand, seemed somewhat peeved. It was worth it to Olivia, though, to see the blush on his face.

When they were alone again, late that night, in Peter's bed, Olivia said to him with a laugh, "I'm glad we have Walter's blessing."

Peter grunted sleepily, pulling her closer toward him. "We've had it for a while, now."

"Oh, really?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, my third follow-up to '6B'. Not much character analysis or feeling-it was simply something fun to write. I hope you like it.


End file.
